


Together is worst

by ToyCupcakes



Category: Everyman HYBRID, MLAndersen0, Marble Hornets, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gun Violence, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyCupcakes/pseuds/ToyCupcakes
Summary: The more people that gets involve, the worst it becomes
Kudos: 16





	Together is worst

**SUBJECT**: Jay Merrick. Alias: Skully

**WORLD**: Marble Hornets

**TYPE**: Contaminated

**SUBJECT**: Tim Wright. Alias: Masky

**WORLD**: Marble Hornets

**TYPE**: Contaminated

**SUBJECT**: Brian Thomas. Alias: Hoodie

**WORLD**: Marble Hornets

**TYPE**: Contaminated

**SUBJECT**: Alex Kraile

**WORLD**: Marble Hornets

**TYPE**: Contaminated

**SUBJECT**: Evan ???

**WORLD**: EverymanHYBRID

**TYPE**: Possesed.

**SUBJECT**: Vinny ???

**WORLD**: EverymanHYBRID

**TYPE**: Normal/Contaminated

**SUBJECT**: Jeff ???

**WORLD**: EverymanHYBRID

**TYPE**: ???/Contaminated

**SUBJECT**: Alex ???

**WORLD**: EverymanHYBRID

**TYPE**: ???

**SUBJECT**: Noah Maxwell

**WORLD**: Tribe Twelve

**TYPE**: Normal

**SUBJECT**: Kevin Haas

**WORLD**: Tribe Twelve

**TYPE**: Possesed

**SUBJECT**: Milo Asher

**WORLD**: Tribe Twelve

**TYPE**: Dead

**SUBJECT**: Shaun Andersen

**WORLD**: MLandersen0

**TYPE**: ???

**SUBJECT:** Michael Andersen

**WORLD**: MLandersen0

**TYPE:** Possesed/???

** NEW LOGS... **


End file.
